


Neighbors gotta know how we go

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Slut Shaming, pure-filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You like it rough, Renjun?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130
Collections: Anonymous





	Neighbors gotta know how we go

Renjun sighed against Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck was a good kisser, and he liked to take control of the kiss, which Renjun liked. Already, he could feel Donghyuck’s hand running over his jaw, back and back until it settled on the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. Carefully, Donghyuck tightened his fingers in Renjun’s hair and Renjun felt an excited little shudder go through him. 

That felt... really nice.

Renjun rested his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, close to inseam. Donghyuck’s breath hitched ever so slightly and his grip on Renjun’s hair tightened again, pulling a small gasp from Renjun as he leaned further into Donghyuck.

"You like that?" Donghyuck asked, breathless, so close that his lips brushed against Renjun’s as he spoke. He tugged on the hair a little, gentle but strong enough to send a little tingle across Renjun’s scalp, and it was all he could do to close his eyes and nod, his breathing shaky. Donghyuck smirked in response to Renjun’s reaction- he liked that he could make Renjun look like that, so flushed and needy, despite barely having done anything.

Diving back in, Donghyuck captured Renjun’s lips, kissing him deep and slow with intent. His hand tight in Renjun’s hair, Renjun leaned forward on him like he was having trouble sitting up straight by himself. His hand on Donghyuck’s thigh tightened when Donghyuck brought his other hand up to frame his throat, but Renjun didn't move to stop him, so he kept it there. Moving it higher, he used his thumb and forefinger to pull Renjun’s face closer to his. Renjun’s body followed suit, and Renjun strained forward, like he was hazey and falling, his left hand coming up to grip Donhyuck’s bicep.

"Donghyuck," Renjun moaned on an exhale, and Donghyuck bit his lip. Oh, he was very needy. 

"You like it rough, Renjun?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Renjun was panting lightly, face flushed and glasses pushed slightly crooked on his face. He did not reach up to set them straight, which Donhyuck knew meant he was too distracted by... well, Donghyuck. "I- maybe," Renjun mumbled, sounding a little bit ashamed. Maybe Donghyuck was imagining it, but his already pink face got a little redder. 

Donghyuck smiled wickedly, enjoying the way Renjun reacted to that look. "What would you do if I said I'd like to give it to you rough?"

The way Renjun reacted to that, his body sagging and eyes shuttering closed, gave Donghyuck his answer. "Oh," Renjun said, sounding like the breath had been punched out of him. "I think... I would like that."

Donghyuck smirked. "I think you'd like it too," he agreed, and then he used the hand in Renjun’s hair to tug him away from his face so that he was laying down on the bed, Donghyuck looming over him. He quickly reached down with his other hand and removed Renjun’s glasses, setting them on the nightstand. "What's your safeword?" 

"Um," Renjun blanched. "Moomin?"

Donghyuck snorted. "Of course," he said, but when he rolled his eyes it was fond. Again, he leaned forward to kiss Renjun, his hand finding its spot at the base of his neck. He brushed his tongue against Renjun’s lip, to which Renjun responded by sucking his lower lip ever so slightly and hinting at it with his teeth. This sent a shudder through Donghyuck, who then took it upon himself to move his kisses downwards.

He moved his hand to Renjun’s upper neck just below his jaw so that he could work at the lower half. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the base of Renjun’s neck, sucking and swirling his tongue and scraping his teeth just the right amount. Renjun was a mess underneath him, arching up off the bed and whining, his hands tight around Donghyuck’s middle as he moved his ministrations to his collarbone.

"Donghyuck," Renjun whined, sounding desperate, just as Donghyuck bit down gently on his collarbone. Donghyuck sucked at the spot in apology, swirling his tongue around the little indent left from his teeth. Renjun squirmed, so Donghyuck moved even lower toward his nipple.

When Donghyuck closed his mouth around Renjun’s nipple, the shorter boy went wild. He gripped the back of Donghyuck’s t-shirt in his fists, trying to push his body further toward Donghyuck. Craving more, Renjun rolled his hips upwards into Donghyuck’s stomach, hot with desire, needing to feel friction.

"Ah-ah," Donghyuck said, backing away from Renjun. Confused, wanting to continue, Renjun blindly leaned forward, chasing Donghyuck’s mouth, only to be held back with a palm on his chest. "I decide when to touch you." Renjun, bless him, nodded along, already looking a bit blissed out. Donghyuck smirked. "Think you can obey?" Renjun nodded, breathless, and Donghyuck leaned back in. He got to work, attacking every inch of Renjun’s chest and neck, sucking and biting and licking. Renjun clutched at his back, hands under his shirt, whining and panting. But then, through his wanton haze of pleasure, he began to desperately rock his hips against Donghyuck’s stomach again.

"Now, I told you no," Donghyuck chastised as he pulled back, and Renjun whimpered from the loss of his mouth on his skin. "That was very naughty- I guess bad boys can't be trusted to do these things themselves."

"I can be good," Renjun tried, but Donghyuck just shook his head and leaned back, loosening his tie from his neck before pulling it over his head.

"Hands against the headboard," Donghyuck demanded, and what could Renjun do but obey? He dutifully scooted down on the bed and held his wrists against the headboard, watching Donghyuck tie his left one with his tie, then grabbing Renjun’s own tie from the floor and using it to secure his right. It wasn't too tight, but when Renjun tugged gently his wrists stayed in their holds. He felt a surge of electricity in his lower region, and his breath hitched. Donghyuck puffed a laugh. "You’re horny from me tying you up?"

"Yes," Renjun admitted breathily, and Donghyuck’s eyes darkened as he looked at him.

"Oh, you are gonna be so fun to destroy," Donghyuck all but growled, and Renjun whimpered, almost restless from how horny he was. He squirmed on the bed, trying to rub at his dick with his thighs until Donghyuck took control and easily pushed his legs apart. "Do I need to tie your legs as well, slut?" Renjun just whined, lust heavy in his eyes, and so Donghyuck obliged, taking off Renjun’s pants and boxers before going to his closet and getting two more ties, looping them around Renjun’s ankles and tying them to either side of the bed.

"You look so delectable, all tied up for me like this," Donghyuck mused, sounding very much like a cat that got the cream. Renjun preened, arching as much as he could off the bed, presenting himself to Donghyuck. Donghyuck sucked in a breath- Renjun was so pretty like this. His eyes lidded and full of a sex-crazed haze, his face flushed, lips swollen and bruised, hair a floppy mess. The dark marks Donghyuck had left all over his neck and chest. Like he was his and his alone, claimed. To do whatever he pleased with.

Feeling a rush of potent desire, Donghyuck stripped himself of everything except his boxers. Then he crawled onto the bed and forward, so that he was leaning over Renjun. "What should I do with you, hm?" he asked, and Renjun shuddered. "There are so many options. I could fuck you," he suggested, and Renjun squeaked, nodding rapidly. He wanted it bad. Donghyuck hummed, like he was thinking, and continued. "Or," he drawled, "I could draw it out." He watched Renjun carefully as he spoke, watching for his reaction. "I could eat you out, nice and slow. Watch you squirm, listen to you whine and whimper and go crazy. I could not let you come. Or I could let you come over and over again, not stopping until I've had my fill. And then, after you're nice and pliant and hot, I'll finally fuck you, nice and rough like you want, until you can't think of anything other than my name."

"Oh, Donghyuck," Renjun moaned, loud and drawn out, his hips hitching into the air of their own accord.

"Hm, I think he liked that," Donghyuck laughed to himself, amused at Renjun’s reactions. He was so desperate, so ready to give himself over to Donghyuck, wanting someone else to take control for a while. And oh, was Donghyuck ready to take control. "Second option it is," he said. "But, I'm not going to let you come."

Renjun whined, but it was half-hearted, so Donghyuck reached under his bed for his shoebox, pulling out a cock ring and fitting it around the base of Renjun’s dick snugly. Renjun whimpered when he felt it press around his base, the small amount of friction just making him that much more desperate for something to touch his cock. But Donghyuck just tsked at him and said, "Not yet."

Donghyuck quirked his eyebrow at Renjun and then scooted back, ducking his head so that he could take Renjun’s dick into his mouth. Renjun nearly choked as Donghyuck started rubbing his tongue against the shaft. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking, before bobbing his head.

"Oh, oh my god," Renjun was whimpering, his voice cracked and broken, his hands clenching and unclenching in their places against the headboard.

Donghyuck pulled back, a devilish smirk on his face. "Just you wait," he promised, and suddenly he was moving lower. "You're already moaning like a whore, but I'm gonna make you scream so loud that the neighbors will know how much of a desperate slut for me you are." Renjun had no time to respond before Donghyuck ducked down and licked a stripe over his hole, so the only noise that came from him was a punched out sort of gasp.

Donghyuck got to work, licking and sucking at the hole, before eventually he began to poke at it with his tongue, working it inside. Renjun was moaning and gasping and whimpering above him, arching and squirming against the bed. Annoyed, Donghyuck reached up with his hands and gripped Renjun’s waist, holding him in place. Renjun’s moans grew louder as he was forced to lie still and just take whatever Donghyuck gave him, but as loud and wanton his cries became, he never called his safeword.

Donghyuck’s tongue finally breached Renjun’s hole, and Donghyuck began tongue-fucking him with earnest. Renjun was making little aborted noises and twitching, as that was all that he could do with Donghyuck having him held down on all ends. Every once in a while his throat would work and a loud, drawn-out moan would pierce the room, dripping sex and desire and desperation. Donghyuck had never been so turned on in his life.

Donghyuck pulled away, reaching back into the shoebox to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom, pouring the lube onto his fingers. He circled Renjun’s hole before pushing two in, reveling in the sinful squelching noise as he pressed in. Renjun keened at the feeling, but couldn't arch into it like he wanted because Donghyuck’s other hand was still pressing down on his hips. Unable to do anything but take what was given to him, Renjun was focused on the blissful feeling of having Donghyuck’s long fingers in his ass. Donghyuck fucked him slowly, pushing them as deep as they would go, making sure to spread them apart and scissor Renjun carefully. Renjun choked on a whimper when the pads of Donghyuck’s fingers brushed against his prostate, an entirely new feeling and so, so good.

"Oh, god, Donghyuck, please," Renjun sobbed, trying desperately to push down onto Donghyuck’s fingers, to increase the pressure of his prostate. Donghyuck teased the spot before pulling away, still fucking Renjun distractingly deep but avoiding hitting his prostate head on. It was torture, Renjun feeling like he was one touch away from an orgasm but not getting that final, heavy hit to set him off. And even if that hit came, he wouldn't be able to come; Donghyuck still had the cock ring on him, he remembered through his haze. The thought only served to make Renjun more aroused, a shudder rolling through his body as he realized that Donghyuck had the power to absolutely wreck him, and Renjun could do nothing about it. He was completely at Donghyuck’s mercy, and he would have it no other way.

"Donghyuck, please, please, fuck, oh god, ha-" Renjun’s words broke off as Donghyuck finally drove his fingers directly into his prostate, and for a split second Renjun’s brain whited out. "Oh-!" It was like an orgasm, only he wasn't coming. Donghyuck rubbed the spot relentlessly, and Renjun let himself scream, gyrating his hips as much as Donghyuck’s grip would allow. "Please please please please please, oh,-"

"So desperate for me," Donghyuck purred, suddenly mouthing at his neck again. Renjun preened, tilting his head to give Donghyuck better access. "You would do anything to get my dick in you right now, wouldn't you?" he asked, and Renjun nodded dazedly, registering the phrase 'my dick in you, right now'. "You're such a needy little slut, all tied up just for me. I could just leave you here, overwhelmed and out-of-your-mind. Probably wouldn't even know what was happening. You'd just be lying there, rolling your hips and aching for friction that would never come."

"Please, Donghyuck-" Renjun gasped, and he sounded so out-of-his-head already that Donghyuck couldn't help but think that maybe he deserved a reward. He had never seen Renjun like this: so torn apart and wrecked, breathing heavily with a dazed look in his eyes. Like he would take anything. Like all he needed in the world was to cum, he was that horny.

Donghyuck obliged.

"You've been an awfully good boy, letting me tie you up like this and have my way with you," Donghyuck said as he slid on a ribbed condom, lining up his cock with Renjun’s hole. Renjun made a punched out noise, like he couldn't believe it was finally happening. "Such a good little whore for me." Slowly, Donghyuck pushed his cock inside Renjun’s lewd hole, relishing in the high pitched whimpers coming from the boy below him.  
"Oh, Donghyuck, you feel so good," Renjun gasped, sounding like he could barely form the words.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck asked, sinking in deeper. "You like the way my cock fills you up? Makes you feel stuffed, you'll never have another dick as good as mine up your ass." He pushed in the rest of the way, his hips pressing against Renjun’s ass. "Christ, you're so tight," Donghyuck groaned, and suddenly he regretted not buying a cockring for himself.

"Please," Renjun pleaded, and he sounded so broken and needy that Donghyuck could only do what he asked. He pulled out almost all the way before rolling back into Renjun, fucking him deep and slow. Renjun went crazy, moaning and whimpering, rolling his hips down to meet Donghyuck’s and tugging at his restraints, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Oh, Donghyuck-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make you feel it for days," Donghyuck panted, adjusting his hips so that he was brushing against Renjun’s prostate with every agonizingly deep thrust, sending him into fits. The condom being ribber only made it that much more pleasurable. "You're gonna be so marked up, so fucked out, that everybody who looks at you is gonna know how good you take it, what a desperate little slut you are, such a fucking whore."

Renjun was already going crazy, but when Donghyuck picked up the pace he lost it. Donghyuck was pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in to the hilt, absolutely battering Renjun. Renjun couldn't do anything except lay there and take it, barely able to think as the overwhelming pleasure overtook him. All he could feel was Donghyuck’s monster cock ramming into him, the hot flush on his chest, the throbbing in his own dick, desperate to cum. The only thing he could think was Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck.

Donghyuck pounded into Renjun, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. Donghyuck almost came just from the lewd sounds coming from Renjun, his loud screams and moans and sobs paired were almost too much. The poor boy looked just about done- his eyes were closed and he was almost limp in his binds, aside from his toes that were curled and the way he gripped the ties around his wrists with his hands. Other than that, he looked completely fucked stupid, like he couldn't even think for himself other than about Donghyuck’s dick. Changing the angle, Donghyuck battered into Renjun’s prostate with every deep thrust, drawing distant, broken moans from the smaller boy.

"Do you want to come for me, my little whore?" Donghyuck asked. "Will you be a good boy?"

Renjun barely seemed to register the words, but nevertheless he responded. "Yes, yes, please, that's all I want, just want to be a good boy, please”.

Donghyuck reached down, took off the cockring around Renjun’s dick, and drove forward into Renjun with newfound energy. Renjun barely lasted five seconds, coming with an ungodly scream almost as soon as Donghyuck started ramming into him. Donghyuck kept going, pressing his hand around Renjun’s throat again, fucking him with earnest. Not too long after Renjun came, Donghyuck followed suit. He continued thrusting until he was finished, and then he slowly pulled out. He watched his own come drip out of Renjun’s ass.

"Look at my come, dripping out of your sloppy hole," Donghyuck smirked. "Like I own you."

Renjun was barely in the headspace to whimper in response. He keened softly, and Donghyuck quickly removed his condom and threw it in the trash, going to attend to Renjun.

After all, he needed to get in the habit of giving his new fuckbuddy some aftercare.


End file.
